The isolation and structure elucidation of cytotoxic and antileukemic compounds will be carried out from a number of plant species, including Annona acuminata, Physocarpus opolifolius, Salpichroa tristis, Vocanga globosa, and Tabernaemontana chipii. Isolation will be carried out by all applicable techniques, including high performance liquid chromatography where appropriate. Structure elucidation will be done by spectroscopic and chemical methods where feasible, and by X-ray crystallography in other situations. The synthesis of some modified naphthoquinones as potential anticancer agents will also be carried out as a small portion of this project.